


Targeted

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: James and Lily are used to being targeted by the Death Eaters - after all it is a war - but it seems the stakes have just got higher.





	Targeted

Lily ducked behind a car, scraping her knee in passing. It stung a little, but was better than being on the receiving end of a vicious curse.

The next volley broke the windows of the car, and Lily raised her arms to protect her head from the falling shards.

The Death Eaters were getting more audacious.

This had to be the third time in a week when Lily had found herself under attack.

Well, one of those times had been during a mission, sure, but this time…

This time, she’d just wanted to make a quick run to the corner store. And the Death Eaters – who must’ve been lying in wait – had launched an attack, uncaring of any Muggle who might be around to see the battle.

But then, that hardly mattered these days, did it? The Ministry was too busy trying to control the panicking wizarding population, too overwhelmed cleaning after all the murder and mayhem Voldemort and his cohorts were leaving in their wake.

Lily gritted her teeth, rummaged her pockets for her wand. She pulled it out, pushed up from her crouch and turned on the spot, as another flash of a curse cast her way blinked at the edge of her vision.

She was running the second her feet hit the ground after the Apparation, only the next block over from where she’d been attacked.

She ducked through an alley, keeping to the shadows. She circled around a building and then crossed its back yard – until finally, she reached a townhouse terraced in the middle of a quiet row of identical narrow two-story houses.

The only difference was that this one was hidden by and draped in a vast array of protective spells.

Lily slipped into the back garden, and entered the house through the kitchen door.

James stepped out of the drawing room, his wand raised and trained at her.

“Where’re your shopping bags, Lily?”

“Didn’t make it to the store,” she replied, running a tired hand over her face. “It was a bloody ambush. Had to run for it.”

James’ hazel eyes filled with concern, but he didn’t lower his wand.

“Go on,” Lily said. “Get it over with.”

Irritated impatience flashed on James’ face. “What did you tell me ten days ago?”

A smile touched Lily’s lips. She brushed her hand over her stomach.

“I told you I was pregnant.”

James stuffed the wand back in his pocket, then crossed over to her with three long strides. He pulled her into his arms, buried his nose in her hair.

“Are you all right?”

“More pissed off than anything,” Lily said, burrowing closer to him and the comfort of his solid, familiar body. “I’m getting really tired of dodging curses.”

He pulled away, tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. “You’d better keep dodging them, love.”

“I know. But really, they were staking out the bloody store so they could ambush me? How are we going to bring a child to this world when we can’t even go to the damn store without getting attacked?” Anger warred with disgust saturated Lily’s voice.

James ran his hand through her hair, pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“We’ll figure it out,” he promised. “And it won’t last forever. I’m sure –”

A flicker of movement had them both springing apart, instantly going on full alert.

They lowered their wands in unison, when they saw the silver Phoenix shimmering in the hall.

It opened its beak, talked to them with the voice of their former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

“James, Lily. I must speak with you at your earliest convenience. You know where to find me.”

The phoenix fluttered its wings, disappeared.

James tugged at his hair, frowning at the empty hall. “Cryptic, as always.”

“Let’s get it over with,” Lily sighed. “I’ll get the Map.”

James squeezed her shoulder. “I’ll get the Cloak.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Double Apparition and some expert sneaking later, James and Lily stood in the Headmaster’s office in Hogwarts. The room appeared unchanged; despite the war raging in the wizarding world, Hogwarts remained a bastion of peace.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, studying them over his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers steepled.

“I’m sorry to have invited you over so abruptly,” he began, “but something worrisome has come to light.”

“What is it?” James asked.

“Not too long ago, I witnessed a prophecy. Now, I have learned from a reliable source that Voldemort has heard the same.”

“Can we use that?” James wondered out loud.

“What’s the prophecy about?” Lily asked.

“It’s about a person who may one day destroy Voldemort.”

Lily gasped.

James blinked.

Then, a bright grin spread to his lips. “Then we can definitely use that.”

“We will,” Dumbledore agreed. “But some precautions must be taken.”

Lily squared her shoulders. “What do you need us to do?”

Dumbledore didn’t answer right away. He looked at them, his expression grave.

“I need you two to go into hiding.”

“What?” Lily frowned.

“Why?” James demanded, balling his hands into fists.

“According to the prophecy, the Chosen One will be born at the end of July, to parents who have thrice defied Lord Voldemort.”

Coldness slithered down Lily’s back. Instinctively, she wound her arms around her midsection.

Dumbledore met her eyes, his gaze piercing.

“You are pregnant, aren’t you?”

Lily nodded. James wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled her against him, but she barely noticed.

The Chosen One. How could a child – her child – carry such a burden?

How could a person’s destiny have been decided for them before they had even been born?

“We’ll do it,” James promised. “We’ll do anything.”

Lily nodded again, her tongue tied and her heart heavy.

“I believe the best precaution we can take is to use the Fidelius Charm. Are you familiar with it?”

“I know the theory, vaguely.” Lily shrugged.

“If you wish, I can be your Secret Keeper.”

“Thank you, Sir, but that won’t be necessary.” James smiled. “I have a plan.”


End file.
